Big Time Sims
by Sims 3 lover Go Vampires
Summary: Big Time Rush have to spend a night at a creepy fortune teller's place for a couple nights, but they end up being turned int sims! by the fortune Teller and they are forced to do the actions the fortune teller decides for them like there job and their house. For Gustavo she matches him up with a perfect somebody.
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Sims! 

Chapter one 

On the last night of there summer tour Big Time Rush jumped into the limo to go to there house that Gustavo rented for them as a birthday gift to Carlos. " Kelley can you call the manager to see what number the house is" Gustavo asked Kelly. "Yes I am calling them right now" She replied. " Hello this is the beach house resort how may I help you? " the receptionist asked " Well we are trying to figure out what beach house is ours we can't find it ." Kelly said " Name please" she asked. " Gustavo Rock ". " Um

I don't see Gustavo Rocks on the name chart I'm sorry but I need you to leave then" the receptionist said. " What ! we called and ordered one two weeks ago!" Kelly yelled " We were shut down two weeks ago for termites in the lobby so we canceled everyone reservation , we gave you a refund it's should of been in your mail a week and a half ago " She said " What we were on tour with Big Time Rush why would we have time to check our mail 13 hours away!" Kelly said back. " I'm sorry mam it is not my fault you put the address down now Ba-bye now have a good night." then the receptionist hung up and would not answer after that. Then they looked forever at about twenty different

hotels and motels all of them were booked or closed. On the twentieth

hotel when they were leaving Logan suggested " We could sleep out side it's not storming or anything." Then suddenly out of no where a giant strike of lighting went through the sky brightening the sky like a giant light bulb turning on for a split second on the earth. Next the loudest thunder they have ever heard so loud it shook the motel and James lost his balance and fell. " I think I jinxed it " Logan said " you think?" Gustavo said. "Well there is the foturne teller's house across the street she helps people a lot , I would go there" the receptionist suggested. " Okay we'll try" Kelly said as the ran across the street and anxiously knocked on the door. " Hello why don't you come in since it's raining for a second." said a Native American looking women with a scar across her forehead. " Well you can come in I'm not going to bite" she said as they started to walk in. Soon they will learn that she would not bite but do something strange to them.

**Sims 3 Lover Go Vampires!**


	2. Chapter 2

Big Time Sims! **Chapter 2**

**Thanks guys for the two comments please **

**keep them coming enjoy the next chapter! and sorry for spelling Rocque wrong**

"Well how can I help you guys?" the woman asked. " Well before you answer my name is Crasida ( kra-seed-a) and I am the fortune teller of Honolulu, Hawaii" she said. " My name is Logan,

his is Carlos" Logan said pointing to Carlos." This is Kendall" he said pointing to Kendall." and this is James" he said pointing to James. Logan then took a deep breath after saying everything.

" and I am Gustavo Rock you know me right?" Gustavo said offering a hand for a shake. Crasida looked at him funny then said " um sorry I don't know you are". " Well, I am a music producer for them Big Time Rush." " thank you for the information and you ?" Crasida said pointing to Kelly. " Kelly Wainwright." Kelly responded." Greetings Kelly " Crasida said " and how can I help you again? " " Oh we can not find a" " hotel or resort because it is storming and you need a place to spend a night here?" Crasida said interrupting Gustavo. " Wow you are a fortune teller " James said amazed. " and I predict the future also dear " she said. " Well can we?" Gustavo asked. " Yes you _may_" Crasida said exaggerating the may so he would know to use that word, but instead he just rolled his eyes. She got a little bit angry. You can sleep on the floor in my living room with a pillow, but you all must share a blanket." she said pointing to the floor of her living room which was a huge pillow for a couch and two dusty egg liked seats and a stick with a thick piece of wood duct taped on to it. There is also a really cool cool old fashioned lamp. " uh this is just plain nasty" Gustavo said. Crasida got angrier she was gonna kick him out if he did one more thing that ticked her off. " and a.. really one blanket it's kind of cold and creepy in here so can I use yours? " Gustavo said. " THAT IS IT YOU HAVE DISTREATED MY HOUSE WHEN YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL YOU GOOD SPEND THE NIGHT I know curse you with simalia macasola ayasenta moca lee aba!" Crasida said " Okay then goodnight" Gustavo said and everyone went to won't believe how they woke up.


End file.
